NIKOGDA NE ZABUDU
by Jo di Moose
Summary: El tiempo avanzó y no les dio tregua. Solo les quedó vivir su romance tan intensamente como había venido. Solo les quedó amarse hasta hartarse de la presencia del otro. Solo les quedó el encendido recuerdo de las caricias, de los besos, los abrazos... Y ahora... ahora solo quedaba esperar por el golpe final.


Holi este fic ... one-shot lo había escrito hace tiempo para alguien más y nunca lo publiqué en porque soy weona... hoy lo releí y "oh por dio' es hermoso" y como hace mucho que no subo cosas a y este itio necesita un poco de mi (?) aquí va, ¡para todos los fans del RuPru! eaeaeaeaea... en reemplazo del fic que voy a borrar y que se que a muchas les gustó pero nosé como continuarlo... :'D

Si... perdón... no me maten, ¿si? :'D

**[HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE]**

-**A veces... me pregunto, si todo esto es solo producto de mi imaginación**- Murmuró el albino con la mirada carente de emociones pegada a la nada frente sus ojos, simplemente dejando su espalda descansar sobre la gran cabecera detrás de si, su rostro reflejaba lo demacrado que el tiempo le estaba dejando... Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no podía hacer más que sentir que todo aquello era un sueño extraño, algo producido por su imaginación.

La situación a su alrededor era bastante triste, decadente, si pudiese definirse en un color ese sería el frío gris, un color tan apagado como la que alguna vez fue la brava llama de su alma... un color mediocre a los que muy pocos les causaba agrado, un color cada vez más oscuro con el pasar de los días, los minutos... los segundos... Y es que con el pasar del tiempo cada vez se sentía peor, si alguna vez estuvo completamente preparado par dicha situación... ahora... Todo había cambiado, para bien o para mal del mundo él quería seguir viviendo esta vez, él quería... el trataba con todas sus fuerzas sanar.

Pero sabía desde el comienzo que era una guerra perdida.

Su propia situación le daba vergüenza, pero en cierto modo sabía que aquél día llegaría, aunque a decir verdad hubiese preferido que fuese durante alguna batalla, o de último aquella vez en que fue inesperadamente rescatado por el ruso durante su disolución, esa vez en que él le trajo la esperanza de nuevo, y llenó su vida con una luz que no quería aceptar.

pero que terminó por acoger, esa luz que le brindó felicidad durante esos últimos años, una felicidad que nunca pensó probar

_-__**Yo, ex-reino de Prusia me declaro culpable por todas las aberraciones de la guerra, ya fuesen violación a los derechos humanos o la mierda de la que me quieran acusar... Kommen!, ¡estoy aquí!**__-la expresión en el rostro del prusiano era furiosa, al igual que el potente tono de voz que salía de su garganta, era una actuación digna de verse, uno de los grandes perdedores de la guerra estaba echándose a la espalda toda la culpa que debía recaer en las espaldas de ambos hermanos y los aliados no lograban comprender en su total el porque de dicha actitud, no lograban comprender el porque su mirada estaba tan llena de valentía y el porque no daba muestra alguna de temor a lo que allí estaba aconteciendo. El peli-blanco sabía que todo aquello sucedería en algún momento, sabía que nada era para siempre. Y en ese momento poco le podía importar la enorme enemistad que su hermano menor se había encargado de crear entre ambos debido a las diferencias de opinión._  
_En esos momentos el albino era capaz de borrar todo eso de sus memorias, era capaz de perdonar lo que fuese que el rubio le haya hecho primero que cualquiera en el mundo._

_Al prusiano, le gustaba cuando las promesas se cumplían, y décadas atrás, cuando un mucho más pequeño rubio Alemán llegó a sus brazos prometió cuidar con su vida de aquél pequeño sueño de unidad de mirada azul cristalina. Se prometió a si mismo que le guiaría para que fuese una gran nación, para que tomara su lugar cuando fuera su turno de descansar como un pueblo pequeño. Pero las cosas no habían salido como el creía._

_Realmente pensaba que todo era culpa suya._

_Si al menos hubiese guiado mejor a su hermano, si tan solo hubiese hecho mejor su labor de hermano mayor... nada de eso estaría pasando._

_Por lo menos podría canjear vida por vida... el rubio tenía todo un camino por delante después de todo._

_-__**Hagan lo que les de la gana conmigo, Ludwig actuó por influencia mía**__- Finalizó, luego de un corto silencio en el que solo podían escucharse de fondo los gritos incansables de la joven nación Alemana, que no había visto venir aquél movimiento en el tablero de parte de su hermano_

_En el lugar los aliados simplemente se quedaron callados, pero podían oírse algunas respiraciones pesadas, como por ejemplo la del francés que no veía hora para dejar caer toda su tristeza por la situación vivida._

-_**Ya lo hicimos Prusia**__- sentenció el americano, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a leer el acta de disolución mientras el alemán continuaba con su incansable llanto, intentando ser calmado por el menor de los italianos._

El albino recordaba no haber reaccionado en absoluto a eso había mantenido su expresión decidida en todo momento y es que sabía que lo harían, durante años habían buscado la escusa perfecta para borrarle del mapa, para eliminarlo... lo sabía... Ese día tenía que llegar y estaba más que listo para la muerte.

Pero entonces un actor extra asomó su enorme nariz en escena y, simplemente no le dejó morir en paz por años... aunque en realidad el oji-rojo estaba más que agradecido por dicha actitud... incluso sonreía y reía ampliamente de solo recordarlo ahora.

No solo estaba agradecido por ello, eran además muchas grandes cosas las que había hecho el ruso por él. Siempre atento, a pesar de que en un principio la relación no fuere la mejor, a pesar de si el prusiano le insultaba e invocaba a toda su ascendencia. El rubio ceniza sabía que cuando aquello ocurría, solo hacía oídos sordos, comiéndose su rabia y canalizándola hacia las demás personas dentro de la casa.

Porque el ruso lo único que quería entregar al albino era algo de cariño.

_-__**¿Sabes que todo es tu maldita culpa, verdad?**__- Inquirió el albino de repente._

Ambos estaban en el jardín del ruso, solían hacer eso cuando era verano, aunque en verdad era algo que solo solía hacer el más alto de ambos, pero, cuando el albino llegó a su casa, consiguió un ayudante muy eficaz para su tarea.

_-__**¿De qué me culpas ahora Gilbert?, ¿Tú café estaba frío en la mañana?**__- inquirió con ninguna expresión en el rostro además de la de concentración hacia la planta en frente suyo, los dos hombres estaban en cuclillas frente a sus respectivas macetas, uno al lado de otro... no hacía falta que estuviesen muy abrigados, después de todo el clima veraniego les permitía merodear por ahí sin mucho peso en telas, solo con lo justo para no comenzar a sudar como si estuviesen en un verdadero sauna._

-_**Sabes a lo que me refiero, y si no lo sabes eres un idiota**__- Volvió a hablar el primero de ambos con tono cansino y un tanto aburrido, simplemente rodando los ojos ante la pregunta estúpida, a su parecer, que le había formulado su compañero -__**Si no hubieses interferido ese día, después de la guerra, yo ya no estaría aquí, sin embargo aquí estoy, podando flores con un imbécil**__- Puntualizó como si lo que acababa de decir fuese la cuestión más normal del mundo, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto al ver como el ruso dejaba caer sus tijeras al suelo, girando completamente su rostro con una mirada atónita hacia el muchacho. El albino simplemente continuó con su poda tan concentrado como cuando había decidido tocar el tema_

-_**¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!**__- cuestionó en respuesta el oji-violeta, con la mirada pegada a las expresiones faciales del albino esperando algún indicio, de parte de este que le dijera que lo que estaba diciendo no era más que un arrebato como los tantos que solía tener al día, pero nada, ante el agresivo tono de la pregunta en cuestión, el albino solo continuó su labor._

Él Hablaba en serio.

-_**Modulando**__- fue su breve respuesta irónica -__**¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que quizás yo no quería estar aquí por más tiempo?... no te seré útil en absoluto mein freund, la gente que se abandera bajo el nombre que tu me diste no es mi gente**__- Explicó, dando un largo suspiro mientras dejaba con calma las tijeras en el suelo y se giraba completamente hacia el oji-violeta, quién aún le miraba sorprendido por sus palabras. Aquélla expresión en el rostro ajeno no hizo más que hacer que él albino dibujara una burda mueca de desagrado en sus labios -__**No me mires así... deberías agradecerme que te digo la verdad, no se como le haces para mantenerme con vida, pero, creo que solo deberías... ya sabes... las cosas andarían mejor para todos**__-_

-_**nyet!**__- exclamó la nación rusa completamente alborotada y enfadada, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato tomando al albino por uno de sus brazos para levantarlo con él. Ante el agarre repentino, la ex-nación no tuvo más que levantarse rápidamente junto con el ruso quien, con enojo, le zamarreaba y jalaba hacia su propio cuerpo, terminando por sostenerle firmemente de los hombros-__**...Tú... ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado pensando eso?, ¿Por qué piensas que...?... ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Gilbert?!**__- la desesperación hacía gala de sus poderes sobre el más alto de ambos y el más bajo no podía hacer más que asustarse por completo, intentando en vano separarse del rubio._

-_**B..Bueno, tenía que decírtelo .. no pensé que te lo tomarías así, yo... yo solo no creo que haya alguien aquí que quiera que yo siga vi**__- "vo" era lo que quería decirle, era lo que realmente había estado pensando durante semanas, mientras recibía los incompresibles atenciones del dueño de casa, una buena cama, buena comida y lo único que debía hacer era trabajar con el papeleo de ese país al que él mismo decía no pertenecer. ¡Debía decirle!, pero el ruso no quería escuchar aquello, aquello que solo podía ser veneno para su organismo y entonces le calló, disminuyendo al mínimo las distancias entre ambos rostros, juntando los labios en un__ontacto que en un principió no fue más que un choque de labios furioso y desesperado, tanta era la desesperación del ruso, que el albino podía sentir tanto su rápido latido del corazón, como su respiración pesada, pero poco a poco la acción terminó convirtiéndose en un beso necesitado por ambas partes._

Ahora el enfermo no podía hacer más que adornar su pálido rostro con una sonrisa leve y llena de alegría ante el recuerdo, fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, eran tantas cosas que podrían haberle avisado de lo que ocurría con los sentimientos del ruso... Era tan fácil como observar las cosas que venían pasando desde hace más de un siglo, cosas que él simplemente había sido lo suficientemente estúpido y ciego para no ver. Los enojo irracional ante la aparición de su hermano pequeño, las búsquedas tarde por la noche o demasiado temprano por la mañana solo para hablar la estupidez que fuese, todo... absolutamente TODO era por eso, inclusive aquellas peleas en las que terminaron en más de una ocasión en empate por K.O.

y el hecho de que salvara su vida de esa forma... aún cuando hacer aquello se veía completamente imposible, aún cuando él mismo quería dejarlo todo y el rubio simplemente no le dejaría abandonar tan rápido.

Fue así como le conquistó.

Pero el destino era cruel, y el tiempo suele avanzar a pasos agigantados cuando la estás pasando bien, cuando eres feliz. Por supuesto, las naciones no son la excepción.

El tiempo avanzó y no les dio tregua.  
Solo les quedó vivir su romance tan intensamente como había venido.  
Solo les quedó amarse hasta hartarse de la presencia del otro.  
Solo les quedó el encendido recuerdo de las caricias, de los besos, los abrazos.

Y ahora... ahora solo quedaba esperar por el golpe final.  
Y era en ese momento en que el albino volvía a llenarse de amargura.

No quería morir.

¿Quién le haría compañía a su pareja cuando el no estuviera allí para aguantar sus pesadeces, o cuando necesitara de alguien que le limpiara las lágrimas?  
¿Qué sería de el, su preciado "oso", como solía llamarle mientras estaban solos, cuando el ya no estuviera allí?  
¿Podría con la pena?... Lo dudaba.

Su enfermedad ya cumplía exactamente un mes, y el ruso solo iba para hacerle compañía por la noche... no se lo recriminaba, sabía que el verlo en ese estado le dolía más a su amante que a cualquiera... lo sabía, su rostro opaco y demacrado, con el camino de lágrimas marcado por toda la cara se lo decía a gritos, le decía que se desvelaba todas las noches mientras le veía dormir, le decía que seguramente se había leído todos los libros de medicina que había encontrado buscando algo de ayuda, le decía que estaba desesperado.

Obviamente, aquello le desesperaba a él también.

Y mientras comenzaba a sentir dicha desesperación invadir su cuerpo, su mente y todos sus sentidos, el escenario frente a sus ojos comenzaba a nublarse, y así mismo, a desvanecerse. Todo aquél entorno conocido y seguro se volvía oscuro y terrorífico mientras entre sollozos gritaba como podía con su garganta rota... _¿Su propio nombre?_.

Se calló al instante mientras las gruesas lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, mientras con sus manos empuñadas apretaba la delicada sábana que le cubría, guardando un silencio expectante y con los ojos abiertos hasta donde la anatomía le permitía, observando hacia todos lados aunque en frente suyo no hubiese más que oscuridad, solo pudiendo oír su respiración pesada y agitada. Pero entonces algo ocurrió, unas manos invisibles pero fuertes se habían posado sobre sus hombros con firmeza y le zamarreaban con desesperación... nadie estaba a su alrededor o al menos no podía ver a ese "alguien" que debería estar allí; ahora si podía afirmar con todas sus letras que tenía miedo, miedo de todo, del mundo, del aire y sobre todo de aquella fuerza extraña que cada vez movía su cuerpo con más desesperación, como si quisiera de esa manera hacerle entender algo... No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que fuera lo que fuese aquello que estaba sobre él le traspasaba su desesperación a una velocidad abismal.

El albino estaba atrapado, y en un momento de velocidad mental decidió empujar lo que estuviese delante de él con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual por supuesto ante su estado de salud no dio resultados, pero si provocó que su "atacante" hablara.

"_**¡Iván!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!**_"

Fue lo único que dijo aquella voz, _su_ voz.

Luego de aquello no pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio ceniza abriera sus ojos de par en par dando una gran bocanada de aire al momento que ahogaba un grito de pánico, apareciendo sobre la misma cama y la misma habitación que había visto en sueños, en primera instancia no se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de lo que había a su alrededor ya había despertado y por ello había seguido pateando y lanzando golpes a la nada, pero con al correr de los minutos, se dio cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño... un horrible sueño, un horrible recuerdo... y se quedó quieto, intentando calmarse.

Su rostro yacía completamente húmedo por culpa de las lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos, y además de ello tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo debido a la sudoración que la pesadilla le había causado, pero lo que más le había preocupado en ese momento era sentir el frío de una cama vacía, se le pusieron los pelos de punta mientras rápidamente intentaba ponerse de pie, tarea que hubiese llevado fácilmente a cabo si no fuera porque justo en ese momento la voz de la persona que estaba buscando, se dirigió a él.

-**Vale, está bien que tengas pesadillas**- inquirió la voz carrasposa y bastante molesta del albino desde el otro polo de la cama, el rubio no pudo hacer más que girar su mirada hacia él con sorpresa -**¡pero!, la próxima vez intenta no botarme de la cama y despertar cuando te lo digo. Si no lo haces tendremos grandes dificultades, mein freund**- finalizó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo marcadamente el sueño mientras le sostenía la mirada de manera altanera hacia su pareja.

El rubio ceniza no pudo más que sonreír, sonreír ampliamente y lleno de alivio mientras se hacía su propio camino hacia el prusiano sobre la cama, para llegar hasta la persona que más amaba en el mundo, rodearle fuertemente con ambos brazos, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más -**Ya lyublyu tebya** le murmuró al oído a su compañero mientras enterraba su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de este.

El albino solo suspiró y sonrió, sin querer saber realmente que clase de pesadilla había tenido el ruso para haber reaccionado así, solo correspondiendo el abrazo que el más alto de los dos le proporcionaba y acariciando su espalda, buscando de aquella forma tranquilizarlo y traspasarle mayor seguridad, murmurando cosas como "_**todo está bien**_", "_**no pasa nada**_", "_**ya pasó**_", "_**estoy aquí**_", mientras le daba unos cuantos besos brutos en la cabeza.

El prusiano ni se imaginaba que la pesadilla del ruso había sido más bien un no tan viejo recuerdo.  
Algo que habían vivido ambos y por lo que habían sufrido como nunca.  
Una experiencia que no se la deseaban ni a su peor enemigo.

Todo aquello había ocurrido hace unos aproximados 20 años atrás.  
Junto con la caída del muro que separaba a los Alemanes.  
Junto con la re-unificación de la nación.

Aquella situación dejaba al albino "sin habitantes" y por lo tanto le traía una muerte segura.  
Ambos lo sabían, y por más que no quisiesen separarse, era un adiós seguro.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, encontraron la respuesta todos sus problemas.

_-__**¡Gilbert!**__- el rubio ceniza abrió la puerta de par en par de la habitación de ambos aquella tarde, aquello había tomado por completa sorpresa al albino, ya que el ruso solía "dar una vuelta" por allí unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo que estaba haciendo ahora. -__**¡Lo tengo!**__- exclamó el ruso con tanta felicidad que le era inevitable al albino cuestionarse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, llegó a pensar que estaba soñando o que quizás ya estaba muerto y no se había dado cuenta, pero todas las especulaciones en su mente se esfumaron cuando Iván llegó hasta su lado en la cama y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos le había dado un beso tan recargado de felicidad que al prusiano le costaba seguir el ritmo._

-_**¿Qué pasa, bär?**__- cuestionó apenas pudo recuperar el aliento, mirando a su acompañante con una expresión dubitativa, completamente en contraste con la del ruso._

-_**Gilbert, a partir de hoy, tú, dejarás de ser una parte de Alemania completamente...**__- sus ojos violáceos brillaban con luz propia por primera vez en meses, y a pesar de que el oji-rojo encontraba completamente "salido" todo lo que salía de la boca del ruso, simplemente le dejó ser, sin comprender en absoluto lo que ocurría -__**Desde ahora, tú representarás al Óblast de Kaliningrado,**____**oya lyubovʹ... ¡Nadie va a poder separaros jamás**__!- terminó de exclamar, robándole otro beso al prusiano que a esas alturas simplemente se dejaba hacer._

_-__**Pero... Iván, al menos explícame que estás diciendo**__- pidió entre risas de incomprensión, pero el ruso simplemente no escuchó y de entre sus ropas sacó un papel enrollado, el cual ya estaba firmado por él y unos cuantos de sus jefes, solo faltaba la firma de una persona... el albino._

-_**Con esto krolik, con esto se acaban nuestros problemas**__-_


End file.
